Like I'm Gonna Lose you
by HardcoreQueen
Summary: Tigress has a nightmare. She sings her feelings for Po. TiPo PLZ READ!
**Ok, Just another stupid songfic. Don't know why I'm writing it.**

 _Tigress was fighting the wolves and a gorilla that were stopping her from reaching Po and Shen. She didn't want Po to get distracted by his overwhelming emotions, swirling inside of him. The reason she practically ordered him to stay in Gongmen Jail was because she didn't want him to get killed by Shen. Tigress knew his head wasn't into the battle. His intentions were pure but when your mind is clouded with thoughts, you get distracted._

 _When Tigress saw Po chasing Shen, she wanted to stop Po from engaging Shen. She knew he was desperate for answers._

 _For a split second, when she broke free from the wolves and gorilla, Po was hit by the canon, only a wok protecting him from having a hole in his belly._

 ** _"NOOO!"_**

Tigress woke up from her awful nightmare about the battle with Shen. Her forehead had beads of sweat that were streaming down her face. _'Oh god..'_ thought Tigress. Though Tigress didn't want to admit it, but she had grown feelings for Po. And it only grew after the battle. She respected Po as the Dragon Warrior and as her friend. She got out of her room and walked stealthily to Po's room to see if he was.. alive.

Tigress didn't hear anything and got worried. She rushed (stealthily) to the kitchen and she saw him cooking himself a midnight snack. She smiled and decided to visit the Peach Tree. Little did she know, that Po saw her walking away from the kitchen. He was curious about why she was up so late. He abandoned his snack and followed her.

-_-_-_-_-_- At the Peach Tree-_-_-_-_-_-

Tigress leaned on the bark of the tree. She thought about life since the day Po came crashing down as a ball of fire. She hated him but grew to respect him after he defeated Tai Lung. When she found out that she was his favorite out of The Furious Five, she thought that it was such a coincidence that he liked her and she... loved him. But she thought that he liked her as the fanboy he was. But she was wrong. Po did love her.

Tigress started singing with the beautiful and melodious voice she had.

 **Tigress:** I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows

We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone

Split second and you disappeared

And then I was all alone

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

 **Po:** In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets

Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

 **Both:** So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

"Po, what are you doing here?" asked Tigress, clearly embarrassed by the fact that he heard her singing and had sung with her.

"Listening to you singing." his face showed that he was clearly lovestruck.

"O-kay, I am going back to sleep and you will forget everything that you heard, understand ?" Tigress said as she tried to escape from the very awkward situation. Po gripped her wrist and twirled her so that she was looking at him. "I-I love you, Tigress. I have and always will." And with that, he placed his soft lips upon hers. Tigress's eyes widened but closed as she enjoyed the pleasure of being kissed.

Tigress moaned in his lips and mumbled into his lips,"I love you too, Po."


End file.
